


Duties Of An Adviser

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, I like this :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Kit married the lovely Ella, his delays had become more intentional, and more frequent. <br/>Of course the Captain should not blame the king. He was a newlywed, and certainly considered quality time with his wife far more important than matters of the state, but still, it was important for him to at least appear like he frowned upon the royal couple's behavior.</p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duties Of An Adviser

The Captain was already used to the young king's lateness. It had started at a very young age. 

Kit was very much a dreamer, and sometimes he simply got caught up in his own thoughts only to find that he had been needed at fencing practice or a meeting three hours earlier. But ever since Kit married the lovely Ella, the delays had become more intentional, and more frequent. 

Of course the Captain should not blame the king. He was a newlywed, and certainly considered quality time with his wife far more important than matters of the state, but still, it was important for him to at least appear like he frowned upon the royal couple's behavior.

On this particular day, the Captain and Kit were supposed to be planning the royal visit to a nearby kingdom, but the king was nowhere to be found. Though the Captain had a pretty good idea about where he was.

Queen Ella had taken a certain liking in the secret garden of Kit's, and they often spend hours and hours there, talking and bonding, sitting on the swing or lying on the grass, often whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear as they shared kisses. 

The Captain had not (fortunately, for him) been there to witness any of this, but he could hear the gardens and servants gossip about it, saying how adorable the young couple looked together.

Well, the Captain frowned. However adorable, the king was still late.

Finally the door burst open, and Kit rushed in with a smirk on his face. But when he saw the frown on his friend's face, his smile fell.

"Am I late?" he asked, appearing so innocent. 

"If Your Highness is to suggest that we had called the meeting to start at three o'clock, you are very much on time. However, as I recall, we had agreed to meet at two."

Kit sighed, but could not hide the smile on his face. "I'm sorry, Your Grace, I was.... occupied." He blushed deeply as he took a seat at the table.

The Captain chuckled as he noticed a bruise on Kit's neck that looked very much like a bite mark. "Indeed, Your Highness."

He had decided to let the matter slide one more time. But when the king was nowhere to be seen the next day, either, he decided to stage an intervention on the young couple.

That night he entered the dining room as Kit and Ella were having a late dinner (or more like kissing and eating when they had to take a second to breathe), looking very official, which was what made Ella and Kit hesitate.

"What is it, Captain?" Kit asked with a frown. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes", The Captain said, nodding his head. "You two need to be separated."

"What?" Ella asked with a laugh, looking to Kit to see if this was some prank, but he seemed as confused as she was.

"Our young king here will get no matters of the state done whatsoever while you are around, my lady", he said simply. He knew he sounded very much like the previous Grand Duke, but unlike him, the Captain meant well.

"Oh", Ella said softly, pressing her hand against her mouth to suppress a smile. "My deepest apologies, Your Grace."

"Thank you, Your Highness, but you still need to be separated", the Captain said. "If my lady would follow me..."

"This is not necessary", Kit said with a groan. "I promise I'll behave."

"No, you won't", the Captain said. "You are too much of a bloody romantic to even consider leaving your new wife alone, so...", he gestured for Ella to follow yet again, which she did, reluctantly, while Kit glared disapprovingly.

"Captain-"

"I'll be right back, Kit", the Captain said. Once he and Ella were out of the room, he smiled politely. 

"Now, to be clear, I'm not actually taking you anywhere", he knew all about Ella's tragic past, and did not want to alarm the girl. 

"Kit, he just.... he needs to focus. For at least a day. Will you please give me a day to settle some matters of the state before you two get back to being the happy couple in love?"

Ella could see the desperateness in the man's eyes, so she smiled and nodded. "I'll stay with my handmaidens for the night. And I'll keep out of your way tomorrow."

"Thank you", the Captain said in relief.

"You know, he will be a wonderful king", Ella said with a smile before the Captain could head back inside.

"I know", The Captain nodded. "I have no doubt about it."

Even though he had no doubt in his mind of the king's goodness, he still walked back into the room with a stern look on his face. "Kit, you mustn't neglect your duties just because you have the luxury of being in love."

Kit opened his mouth to speak, but there were no words. He was right. "I.. I'm sorry. But I just... she's so", he couldn't hide his smile, not even now.

The Captain rolled his eyes, but he had a smile on his face. He was truly overjoyed about his best friend's happiness, but he didn't need to know that. "Kit."

"Alright, alright", Kit nodded, standing up from the table. "Tomorrow we will get work done, I assure you. Where did you send her?" he asked, appearing to sound innocent, but the Captain knew his intentions all too well.

"She is safe", the Captain chuckled. "And what better time to start planning the royal trip other than the present?" he pointed back at Kit's chair. "Sit, Your Highness."

Kit opened his mouth to object, but gave in after a moment of thinking. He sat back down, looking at the Captain curiously. "How is it that even though I'm the king, you're the one bossing me around?"

"Because you are a good king, who takes other peoples' advice", the Captain said with a smile as he sat down as well. "Now, let's get started."

He knew that the separation of the young couple would only result in an even more passionate reunion, but it was something the Captain was willing to live with.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very lovely request, and I was very happy to write it, so hopefully it's not rubbish :) Also, I know that the Captain is really the Grand Duke now but he's known as the Captain, so why not keep calling him that?


End file.
